


Say You Wont Let Go

by yellowjelo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjelo/pseuds/yellowjelo
Summary: A self-indulgent Viktuuri fluff fic inspired by the song "Say You Wont Let Go" By James Arthur.





	1. I Met You In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This song just screamed Viktuuri at me for months and this had to be done.

The soft lights reflected off the gold in his hand. He swirled it around once and watched as the bubbles were brought to the top and then disappeared. Slowly he brought the glass to his lips and took a sip. This party was just as boring as the last one.

“This is a drag,” someone seemed to echo his thoughts.

Viktor turned to look at Yuri. The young skater was standing nearby watching the others flitter across the room chasing sponsors.

“They always are,” Viktor sighed and finished off the rest of his drink, “I’m not even sure why I keep coming to these.”

“’Cause Yakov says you have to,” Yuri smirked and looked up at him.

Viktor rolled his eyes, “I’m going to get another drink. Don’t get into too much trouble.”

“How could I possibly get into any trouble here?” Yuri rolled his eyes and wandered off.

Viktor knew he should be talking up sponsors as well. Viktor knew he shouldn’t be heading for the table for his fourth glass of champagne. Viktor knew that he was supposed to prove that he was as worthy of gold off the ice as he was on. Viktor knew all these things and yet he couldn’t bring himself to care.

Every season, every competition, every banquet seemed to hold less pizzazz than the last and Viktor was growing bored.

His therapist said he needed to find something new to do. Something that excited him, that he enjoyed just as much as he enjoyed skating. Viktor, on the other hand, was certain he would never find joy in anything again.

He grabbed another glass off the table and examined the golden liquid. Maybe it was time he retired from skating.

An arm was thrown across his shoulders making Viktor jump. Who ever was leaning up against him smelled heavily of cologne and seemed to not care about personal space. Viktor could only think of one person in his life that fit the description. 

“Viktor,” a heavy accent and a hint of flirting it was definitely Christophe Giacometti, “You’re gonna wanna see this.”

“See what?” Viktor asked as he was forcibly turned around by the tall Swiss. 

The music in the room had done a 180. Gones was the classical nonsense and in it’s place was some foreign pop song Viktor didn’t recognize. The tables in the room had been pushed aside and two men stood in the middle of the floor. One was his protégé, Yuri, the other seemed to be that Japanese skater who came in last. The latter looked to be very unstable on his feet but that wasn’t stopping him from challenging Yuri to a dance off.  

Viktor watched mesmerized as the two of them started break dancing right in the midst of the banquet. They had the attention of everyone in the room now and it was no surprise, they were good, that Japanese boy especially. He seemed to be drunk off his rocker but he was still able to pull off some of the best moves Viktor had ever seen.

“Oh I need to get video of this,” Chris removed his arm from around Viktor to fish out his phone.

Viktor smiled a somewhat wicked smile and pulled out his own phone. This would make for some glorious blackmail later on. Of course, that’s why he was taking so many photos. It had nothing to do at all with how nice that Japanese boy’s ass looked in those pants. Not at all.

At some point in the night Chris had brought out a stripper’s pole and set it up in the middle of, what had now become, the dance floor. Viktor, boredom forgotten, had his phone out and was snapping pictures of the two dancing around the pole. He was loving this. This Japanese boy had taken what was a total waste of a party and had turned it into the time of Viktor’s life. This was awesome. 

Chris got off the pole to catch his breath so it was just the other boy up there now. Viktor stared at him. He was only wearing his boxers and a tie around his head. Sweat was dripping down his chest, past his pert little nipples, down his abs to the little bits of fuzz at the top of his boxers, his very tight fitting boxers. Viktor swallowed and immediately brought his gaze back up. 

The Japanese man turned his head and looked Viktor’s way. Their eyes locked and Viktor gulped. The man, on the other hand, smiled the most sinful smile Viktor had ever seen as he leapt off the pole towards Viktor. 

Viktor took a step back and watched as the man grabbed his shirt off the floor and haphazardly buttoned it as he stalked towards Viktor. Like a predator looking for his prey. 

Viktor shook himself. That was cliche but there was no better way to put it. As the Japanese man threw his arms around Viktor’s neck, he heard Chris’ hollering from behind him and Yuri’s disgusted noises from the other side. But when he looked down, that sinful smile was gone and all Viktor saw was the beautiful face of a drunken angel hanging off his chest. 

“Viktoruu  kisetsu ga owattara watashinokazoku wa onsen no rizōto o keiei shimasunode kite kudasai,” the man began to speak, slurring his words in his drunken state as he started to gyrate his hips against Viktor. 

Viktor was speechless. He had no idea what this man was saying but his actions. That was speaking louder than any words. Viktor could feel his face going flush. 

“Watashi ga kono dance battle ni katsu to, anata wa watashi no kōchi ni narudeshou,-sōdesu ka?” He continued to babble on. 

Those his hips had stopped moving his eyes got wider and his smile along with it. Viktor could feel his heart beating against his chest. All he understood of that was “dance battle” but yet it felt like something even bigger than that was being asked. The man backed off for a second to look Viktor in the eye before jumping on him as he exclaimed,

“BE MY COACH VIKTOR!” 

Now that Viktor understood. His heart beat painfully against his chest and he couldn’t control the gasp that escaped his lips as he looked down at the drunken man clinging to him. Maybe it was the champagne or the atmosphere this boy had created in the room but something inside him was telling him that this boy right here was the reason he had lived his life up to this point. 

If a dance battle was what it would take to win him then a dance battle it was going to be. 

As it turned out, it was more of a dance and less of a battle. By the end of it Viktor found himself caressing the Japanese boy in his arms as they swayed to music that had long since been turned off. 

The banquet was coming to an end and most of the guests had left by now. Viktor, on the other hand, was not ready to let got. That was, until, he started to hear gagging from the boy in his arms. 

Viktor took a step back and held him out at arm’s length. The boy’s beautiful features were contorted as he tried to contain the alcohol that was fighting it’s way back up his throat. 

“We need to get you to a bathroom,” Viktor said as he looked around for the closest exit. 

The boy shook his head and barely squeaked out, “No time,” before turning himself away from Viktor and vomiting all over the carpet. 

Viktor let reflexes take over him at that point. He grabbed the nearest trash can brought it over and set it up under him. Viktor also grabbed a nearby chair and helped the Japanese man into it as he vomited again, this time into the trash can thankfully. 

Viktor swept the man’s bangs off his sweaty forehead and rubbed his back as he continued to throw up into the trash can. 

A few minutes later, and after one heated conversation with an angry janitor, the Japanese man sat up and looked over his shoulder at Viktor was a small smile. 

Viktor’s heart stopped at the sight. He wrapped his arms around this boy and pulled him closer into his chest. 

“Thank you,” was whispered into Viktor’s ear as he held the boy close and and that was when Viktor knew that he was in love.  

Viktor wanted to hold him there forever but the angry janitor was back to clean up the mess and he didn’t want to stick around for another ear full. 

Slowly, Viktor helped the boy to his feet. He wrapped an arm around his waist and hoisted him up to a standing position. 

“What room are you staying in?” Viktor asked as they started wobbling towards the door. 

“341,” came the breathy reply and Viktor nodded. 

The two hobbled into the elevator and down the hall to the boy’s room where they lingered in the doorway for a moment. 

Viktor watched the boy’s face. He was biting his lower lip and a wrinkle had formed in between his eyebrows. He was thinking and thinking hard. It was cute. Viktor could feel himself falling harder. It was bad. 

“Viktoru….you could stay…” the boy finally managed to say, looking anywhere but at Viktor. 

Viktor sighed. How badly did he want to stay and find out what would happen beyond that door. But he knew they had both drank too much tonight and had long flights in the morning and he needed to be responsible, even if he didn’t want to be in that exact moment. 

Viktor shook his head, “You should get some rest.” 

The boy nodded knowing full well that was the right answer, even if it was the one neither of them wanted to hear. 

“Okay...yeah….bye Viktor,” he turned to unlock the door.

“I’ll see you later--” Viktor stopped. He still didn’t know this man’s name, despite having his heart stolen from him by this utterly indescribable skater. 

“--Yuuri,” the Japanese man filled in and smiled one last breath taking smile at Viktor before disappearing into his hotel room. 


	2. I'll Wake You Up

Viktor rolled over with a groan. His whole body was sore from the day before and the last thing he wanted to do was wake up. He grabbed the covers on his bed and pulled them more tightly against himself as an alarm started beeping from the other side of the room.

Viktor felt another weight shift on the opposite side of his bed and the beeping stopped. The weight shifted again and then an arm was wrapped around his waist as another man snuggled in behind him. 

The last year had gone by in a happy blur for Viktor. There were times where he could hardly believe that he was now engaged to that drunk boy from the banquet who had stolen his heart and that they now lived together in his apartment in St. Petersburg. 

Viktor rolled over and pressed his face into Yuuri’s chest, breathing in his warmth. Mornings like these are what Viktor lived for. Just him and his fiance curled up in each other’s arms, nothing to do but be enveloped in one another. Yuuri’s breathing grew long and soft again and Viktor could tell he had fallen back asleep. 

If you had told Viktor a year ago that this is what his life would be he would have told you to see a doctor. But now, oh now, Viktor couldn’t imagine his life in any other way. 

Viktor opened his eyes and looked up at his lover’s face. His long soft lashes, the way his lips curled into a content smile, the slight blush on his cheeks, everything was perfect. Viktor brushed the back of his hand across Yuuri’s cheek before carefully extracting himself from Yuuri’s arms. He had an idea and he didn’t want to wake Yuuri before it could come to fruition. 

Viktor had never been much of a cook, he was never really home due to practices so eating out become more convenient, but there was one meal he was superb at and that was breakfast. 

Waffles and eggs. Orange juice and hash browns. Viktor was going at it hard. He wanted to make everything perfect for his sleeping beauty in the other room. He turned the coffee pot on breathing in the intoxicating aroma while he put everything onto a tray for his love. 

Slowly, making sure not to spill anything, Viktor pushed his way, butt first, into the bedroom where Yuuri was lying spread eagle on the bed, snoring lightly. 

“Yuuriii,” Viktor called softly, drawing out the name. 

Yuuri stirred but didn’t wake. Viktor pursed his lips as he contemplated how he could go about waking up his partner. He set the breakfast down on the dresser before seating himself on the side of the bed. He leaned over Yuuri, placing a hand on either side of him and bent close to his ear. 

“ Dobroye utro, lyubov' moya [Good morning, my love],” Viktor cooed and was delighted when a smile appeared on Yuuri’s face, despite him defiantly keeping his eyes closed. 

So he was awake. Viktor smirked. Time to pull out the big guns. 

Viktor placed a chaste kiss just below Yuuri’s ear and continued down his jaw line and then up to his cheek and nose and then the other cheek. Soon Vitkor was peppering Yuuri’s entire face with kisses and Yuuri squirmed beneath him trying not to giggle or open his eyes. Viktor had a solution to his though, he ran his hands down Yuuri’s sides tickling them down his lover’s rib cage. This caused Yuuri to finally give up his fake sleep as he pressed his hands against Viktor’s chest with a laugh.

“I’m up. I’m up, Viktor. Stop,” he continued to giggle. 

Viktor grinned triumphantly and sat up, “I win!” 

Yurri sat up in bed and stretched with a yawn as Viktor jumped up to go grab the tray he had brought in. 

“Viktor it’s so early,” Yuuri complained, scratching at his belly.

“I made breakfast!” Viktor happily exclaimed as he set the tray down in front of Yuuri before leaning in for a kiss. 

Yuuri kissed him quickly before looking down at the tray, “I didn’t know you could cook.” 

“Only breakfast. Which is the most important meal of the day so it’s the only one worth knowing how to cook,” Viktor scooted in next to Yuuri and leaned against him, “Go on eat.” 

Yuuri side-eyed his fiance for a moment before picking up the fork and popping some food in his mouth. The sound that Yuuri made was captivating and rather naughty. Viktor’s eyes went wide as he looked up at the pleased expression on Yuuri’s face. 

“That good?” he asked with a smirk. 

Yuuri only nodded before shovelling more food into his mouth. Viktor was going to have to make breakfast more often if this was the reaction he was going to get. 

“Viktor aren’t you going to eat?” Yuuri looked over at him waffle on his fork poised and ready. 

“Watching you eat is all the nourishment I need,” Viktor replied.

“Don’t be such a sap, Viktor, here,” Yuuri brought his fork over to Viktor’s mouth and popped it in. 

“Mmmmm,” Viktor swallowed, “Well I am a pretty good chef aren’t I?” 

“Don’t go getting a big head over it.”

“Gasp! Yuuri are you saying my head is big!”

“The biggest.”

“I’m wounded,” Viktor draped himself over Yuuri dramatically. 

“Get up. I need to put clothes on,” Yuri started poking Viktor in the side with his fork. 

“Who says you need to do that? I'd much prefer it if you walked around all day just the way you are-”

“-you mean nude?” Viktor smiled and Yuuri rolled his eyes, “Up. I'm at least putting shorts on.” 

With a defeated sigh Viktor picked himself up off the bed and brought the leftovers of breakfast to the kitchen while Yuuri found clothes to wear. 

Yuuri had decided he needed to at least help clean up breakfast since he did all the eating and Viktor couldn’t complain at that as he leaned against the counter watching Yuuri bounce around the kitchen in his boxers. 

“Yuuri have you ever thought about having kids?” 

Yuuri dropped the plate he was cleaning in surprise. 

“Ah shit Yuuri I’m sorry,” Viktor hurried to help clean up the broken plate shards.

“Viktor we’re not even married yet,” Yuuri muttered clearly flustered and he scooped bits of broken plate into the trash. 

“I know...I was just thinking about how beautiful you looked and then our future together and how I would take the kids to school while you slept in…” Viktor rambled on and Yuuri looked over at his shoulder at him with a sigh.

“Viktor...maybe one day but let’s get married first okay?” Yuuri smiled at him that small precious smile that Viktor fell in love with so long ago.

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him closely, swaying slightly to music only Viktor could hear, “Okay.” 

Yuuri hooked his arms around Viktor’s neck and laughed, “What are you doing?”

“Dancing with you. Like we did at the banquet,” Viktor leaned and pressed his lips against Yuuri’s in a slow kiss.

Yuuri leaned into Viktor’s chest, swaying with him as Viktor started to hum the song from his memories. He would never forget that song, that night, that banquet. Everything in his life had lined up perfectly after that night and now he was here, engaged to the man of his dream swaying softly in the kitchen of their apartment as the sunlight filtered in through the blinds. Everything was just perfect. He never wanted to let go. 

“Thank you,” Viktor muttered under his breath causing Yuuri to make a confused noise to which Viktor just chuckled and shook his head. 

“I’m just so in love with you, Yuuri. I hope you know that,” Viktor rested his head on Yuuri’s. 

“I know. I love you too, Vitya,” Yuuri wrapped his arms tighter around Viktor pulling him in close making Viktor’s heart beat in double time. 

They stayed that way, holding each other close, swaying in the kitchen for a few moments, until Makkachin decided it was time for his walk and came bounding up to two of them with a soft bark. They separated with a laugh and Viktor finished cleaning the kitchen while Yuuri went to get the leash. 


	3. I'm So In Love With You

Gold reflected off the mirror in the corner onto the wall. Viktor was sure he had worn a hole in the floor from his pacing. He turned from the wall and paced over to the mirror.He pulled on his cuffs. He pulled on his collar. He swallowed. He could do this. 

“Viktor, you look fine,” came a smooth drawl from the doorway, “Relax. You look more nervous than you do before  program.”

“That’s probably because I’ve performed a thousand times but this I only get one shot to make this perfect for him, Chris,” Viktor turned away from the mirror and paced back to the wall. 

Chris reached up and grabbed Viktor’s shoulders staring him in the eye, “Viktor look at me.”

“I am looking Chris. Did you know you have flecks of green in your eyes,” Viktor responded.

“Viktor you’re losing it. Breath with me. In. Out. In. Out,” Chris squeezed his shoulders and started breathing. 

“Chris I’m getting married not having a baby. I think I can remember to breath,” Viktor pulled himself free of Chris and paced back to the mirror, “Why did I chose this color? I look awful in this color.” 

“Viktor, honey, I’m sure Yuuri is just as nervous as you are right now. Everything is going to be okay,” Chris picked up a boutonniere and tucked it into Viktor’s jacket pocket. 

“Oh gosh Yuuri!” Viktor’s face looked terrified and Chris wished he could retract his words. “His anxiety! Chris you have to go check on him for me--

“--Viktor he’s with Phichit--”

“--I need to know if he’s okay--”

“--I’m sure he’s doing just fine--”

“--Chris you need to check on him for me. You’ve gotta do this.”

“Fine,” Chris sighed and gave in, “I’ll go check on him if you promise me you’ll work on that breathing.”

Viktor nodded and sat down on a chair. He grabbed his head and started tapping his foot as Chris exited the room. 

Five minutes to go. Four minutes. Three. Two. One. 

Viktor and Yuuri had talked for ages about who was going to walk down the aisle and who would stand at the altar. In the end they decided they’d both walk down the aisle, together. It took awhile to convince Mrs. Katsuki that Mr. Katsuki didn’t need to walk Yuuri down the aisle (Mr. Katsuki was much easier to convince.) but eventually she agreed.

It was go time already and Viktor headed out of his room to the doors of the church. 

Yuuri was already waiting for him wearing a beautiful white suit. Viktor stopped a few feet away and stared at him. He was gorgeous. Well he was always gorgeous but today was something else. He was radiant, glowing, superb. Viktor was going to run out of adjectives to describe him but when he looked at Yuuri he felt the calmest he had all day. This was it. This is what it was all about. This is why he was here today. Yuuri was his life and love.

“Yuuri,” Viktor called softly and when Yuuri turned towards his call his heart stopped. 

“Ah, Vitya,” Yuuri smiled and stepped towards him, “Are you okay? I was getting worried….”

Viktor knew he should wait to kiss Yuuri until they’re at the altar but Viktor also knew he couldn’t wait. He grabbed Yuuri’s chin and pressed his lips against the other’s, kissing him for a moment. 

“You look stunning,” Viktor breathed as they broke apart. 

Yuuri’s cheeks were flushed and he rubbed at his arm bashfully, “Well not as good as you.” 

Viktor’s response was lost as Phichit shoved his head through the doors to yell at the two of them to hurry up, the music was going to start soon. 

“We should get going,” Yuuri reached his hand out for Viktor’s.

Viktor eagerly grabbed Yuuri’s hand and wrapped it around his arm, “Let’s do this Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.” 

“After you, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” he replied cheekily and the two walked, arm in arm, into the church.   

They eventually made it down the aisle to the altar, after a bit of fumbling on Viktor’s part because he was too busy staring at Yuuri and not looking were he was going.

Viktor turned to Yuuri and looked into Yuuri’s beautiful dark eyes and his entire world was complete. He didn’t hear a word the preacher spoke. He didn’t notice the audience. Everything was about Yuuri. The way Yuuri hadn’t stopped smiling since he had seen him in the hall. The way Yuuri’s hair had slightly fallen out of place but looked all the more better for it. The way Yuuri’s suit fit on his body. He was going to have to explore that suit later tonight. But most importantly Viktor was encompassed by the love that was in Yuuri’s eyes. 

At some point, the triplets brought up their rings and Viktor found himself holding his hand out like he did that night in Barcelona. Only this time, Yuuri was reciting his wedding vows for Viktor. A lump formed in Viktor’s throat as he tried to hold back tears. 

“Viktor, I’ve idolized you since I was a kid but never in my wildest dreams did I think I would be standing here with you today. Since you came into my life, you’ve become more to me than just an idol. You’ve become my motivation, my stability, my life. You are the ice I skate on. We’ve shared so many memories and I want to share many many more with you. In sickness and in health for richer or poorer. Whether gold or silver medal,” Yuuri grinned at that and Viktor winked, “Viktor Nikiforov will you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Yuuri spoke his vows carefully and slowly and Viktor felt the slight shake in Yuuri’s hand as he slipped the ring onto his finger. He was nervous. Viktor knew Yuuri well enough to know that his anxiety was getting to him at that moment. He was probably wondering what would happen if Viktor said no and ran. That maybe this had all been one elaborate joke. But it certainly wasn’t. Viktor loved Yuuri and wanted to be with him forever. Even when they were ghosts. 

“I do,” Viktor replied much quicker than he probably should have and Yuuri exhaled a sigh of relief. 

It was Viktor’s turn next. He grabbed Yuuri’s ring and took his hand. He took a breath and then smiled.

“Yuuri, I’m so in love with you. From the moment when you started drunkenly dry humping me at the banquet,” Yuuri blushed crimson and there were a few chuckles from the groomsmen, “I knew that I wanted to be with you until we’re grey and old. We’ve come so far since the day I flew out to Hasetsu to become your coach. Just look how we’ve grown together and I want to spend every day continuing to grow with you. I’ve always been there for you and you’ve always been there for and I’m going to love you until my lungs give out. I promise, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health until death do us part and beyond. Yuuri Katsuki, my life and love, will you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?” 

Viktor was sure he heard a few sniffles from the audience, or maybe that was just Phichit bawling his eyes out behind Yuuri, as he slipped the ring onto his lover’s finger. 

“I do,” Yuuri replied breathlessly.

Viktor was very impatient today, it seemed, and he couldn’t wait for the preacher to tell him to kiss Yuuri. He scooped Yuuri up into his arms and dipped him low into a kiss. Yuuri clung to his neck for dear life as they kissed much longer than was appropriate but not long enough to satisfy them. Eventually, after some awkward murmuring from the crowd, Viktor pulled Yuuri back up and, with a huge grin on his face, Viktor turned to face their audience with his husband. 

“I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” announced the preach and cheers erupted throughout the small church, the loudest of which came from behind the two as Phichit and Chris started whooping and hollering.

They say your wedding day goes by so fast and in such a blur you don’t even get the chance to eat your own cake. That was half true, Viktor thought as he shoved cake into Yuuri’s face with a laugh. He did at least get to eat some cake, even if most of it ended up on his chin and tie because Yuuri had terrible aim. Besides, even if it did go by quickly Viktor knew he would never forget it and neither would Yuuri, he made sure of that. No alcohol was allowed at the wedding party table or near Yuuri in any way. Viktor wasn’t going to have Yuuri forget this day as well. 

Otabek was djing for them and after a little convincing from Viktor he changed he added a song to the playlist. Viktor pulled Yuuri out to the dance floor in such a hurry, once the song started playing, they almost tripped and fell.

“Vitya,” Yuuri called with a laugh as he crashed into Viktor, “What’s the hurry?” 

“This is it, Yuuri, this is the song from the banquet. The one that was playing when you challenged me to a dance battle” Viktor grabbed Yuuri and pulled him close, “And this time you can’t forget it.”

Yuuri shook his head with a smile as Viktor wrapped himself around his husband. They started off swaying to the music but it didn’t take long for Yuuri to really start feeling the beat and eventually they ended up busting out their moves. Yuuri, as always, thoroughly impressed Viktor with the way he could move his body in time with the music. It was seductive and innocent and beautiful and rough all at the same time. Viktor didn’t stand a chance against him. 

With a laugh, Viktor backed a few feet off the dance floor and Yuuri dropped down into some of his break dancing. When he stood back up he froze and Viktor could feel the panic rising as he turned his head every which way, examining the crowd that had formed. 

“I’m right here love,” Viktor stepped back up near him and placed a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back, calming him, “I was just enjoying the show.”

“Viktor!” Yuuri’s face was red either from the dancing or embarrassment, Viktor couldn’t tell, “Don’t ever leave me again.” 

Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind and pulled him against his chest. He rested his head against Yuuri’s and smiled as they drifted back into a sway as the music changed. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said softly after a few moments of silence.

“Vitya,” Yuuri replied leaning further into Viktor’s body. 

“Say you won’t ever let go of me,” Viktor continued in that same soft tone. 

“What?” Yuuri turned in Viktor’s arms to face him, “Of course I won’t. We’re married Vitya. You’re stuck with me.” 

Viktor nuzzled into Yuuri’s neck, “Good. I won’t ever let you go either. You get to deal with me for the rest of your life.” 

Viktor could feel the rumble of Yuuri’s chuckle and it warmed him all the way down to his toes. He loved this boy so much. Even just a chuckle had a huge effect on him. 

“I think that’s a challenge I can handle,” Yuuri replied. 

Viktor straightened and smiled his big goofy smile at Yuuri, “We’ll see about that Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.” 

“I guess we will, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Yuuri threw his arms around Viktor’s neck and reached up to kiss him. 

Viktor tightened his arms around Yuuri’s waist and pulled him in close. He swore he could feel Yuuri’s heart beating in time with his own as they kissed slowly. Viktor brought a hand up to cup the back of Yuuri’s head as he deepened the kiss. Slipping a tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, Viktor had completely forgotten that there were other people in the room until a camera flash made him jump and break away from Yuuri. 

“Phichit!” Yuuri yelled and the other man ran off with an evil laugh. 

“Well he’s gonna pay for that,” Viktor said watching Phichit navigate his way through tables to get as far away from the two as possible. 

“We’ll get him back later. Maybe steal his camera,” Yuuri rested his head against Viktor’s chest. 

“Oh he’d hate that,” Viktor mused and set his chin on Yuuri’s head. 

“That would be evil,” Yuuri laughed.

“Too evil.”

“Especially since we hired him to take photos of the wedding.”

“Then we should probably just let him go.”

“Probably.”

The two shared a chuckle as they continued to hold each other in the middle of the room. Friends and family came up and congratulated them periodically but the only thing the two cared about in that moment was each other, their future together, and how they would never let go.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
